cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Starkes
|'Capital' || Eisen |- |'Formation' || July 12, 2006 A.D. |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || The Imperial Assault Alliance |- |'Trading Sphere Team' || Blue |- |'Government' || Capitalist |- |'Head of State' || The Claw |- |'Motto' || Preventing World War Four. |- |'National Anthem' || Heart of Oak |- |'Official Language' || English |- |'Religion' || Protestant |- |'Currency' || Mark/Pound |- |'National Animal' || Wolf |- | align=center colspan=2 | Statistics as of 10/1/2007 |- |'Total Population' || 4,100 Starkes History After World War Four, The came one man who fought for the BRR (Brotish Royal Rangers), Captain Joshua K. Clauson. He gained the reputation as the "guy with the most kills". His friends called him The Claw. After the terrable Third World War, when the Forth Riech was created, there came a lull in the fighting where Germany (Again, the main enemy), had to severely re-supply. At this time the BRR stormed into the heart of Germany killing every enemy soldier in their way. When they reached the center of Germany the completely dstroyed every enemy soldier, tank and aircraft. There still remains a large part of the Fourth Riech, commanded by Megarobo11, close to the border. Starkes left them alone because they had not been causing trouble. Finally, Starkes joined the same alliance as The Fourth Riech and previous sworn enemies became friends. To this day it remains that way. It was here that Clauson was given orders by Five Star General Bennet to set up a small colony (Consisting of his platoon continues to grow into an Army) to keep the Germans from creating another wfighting force. Eventually the war ended and Clauson (The Claw) Remained in this small colony meant to keep the Germans at bay. This small colony continues to grow into a nation within a nation. This Colony is Starkes. The Great War Three In the Third Great War, Starkes was Severely pummled by several, various enemy nations and lost 300 infrastructure, 10 tech levels, and almost three fourths of its armed forces. Luckily, the colony was able to get back on it's feet due to the charity of a single Alliance: The Imperial Assault Alliance. Industry Starkes remains a moderately strong with a infrastructure of 650. The nation's air is relatively poluted because of the number of factories and power plants sprawled about the colony. Starkes comes in and out of trades constantly causing its civilian's moods to fluctuate. Temorary Loss of Power In late August 2007, the colony of Starkes temporarily lost control of the government. This was called the "Violent Transition" The Germans rallied and overthrew the cabinet and destroyed most of the colonies military. This rebellion lasted for about a month, until finally, due to the aid of several of its alliance members, Starkes, once again, re-gained its strength and returned to military power, coming back stronger than before. Military Power Starkes obtains a moderate armed force consistant of Aircraft, Tanks, and Troops. Do to the Violant Transition, Starkes lost most of its air-force, but its ground forces remain relatively strong. The force is usually enough to fend off enemies. However, sometime it does lose a battle or two. The government of Starkes consitantly tries to build up the armed forces, so that when the time comes for another war, they might be more sucessful. The ruler of Starkes is The Claw. The Nation's capital is Eisen. The Nation's resources are marble and wheat. Category:Nations